Love from Afar
by Mizuki-Kkamjong
Summary: Tachibana Makoto has always been in love with Nanase Haruka, his dear childhood friend. But there is just one thing that keeps Makoto at bay. Haruka was in love with Rin, and he knew that. Will the whale snatch the dolphin away, or will the shark devour his one and only love? A/N: This story will focus more on MakoHaru.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sounds awoken Makoto up, his mouth letting out a deep yawn. His siblings burst into his room, fighting over who gets to wake up their big brother. But when they saw him already up, they left without further words being said. He laughed slightly at his little sister and brother as he walked over to the bathroom. Once there, he started to brush his teeth along with his siblings. Spitting out that minty flavor saliva, Makoto started to wash his face. Every morning was like this for the swimmer as he went back into his room to put on his uniform. Heading downstairs, food was already on the table. Seating himself down onto a chair, he thanked his mother for the food before eating quickly. He needed to be fast since there was likely to be a certain someone waiting for him. Excusing himself from the table, he placed his empty plate in the sink before heading out. Opening the door, he spotted someone waiting for him, his heart slightly beating.

"Good morning Haru-chan," he greeted.

"Don't add the '-chan' to my name," that person replied.

And just like that, they were already walking side by side. The morning breeze passed by them, Makoto glancing at the person next to him. Beautiful black hair, eyes that looked like the calm water and the passion for swimming lodged deep inside him. Nanase Haruka was truly stunning, Makoto feeling his cheeks burning with that certain red color. No, he mustn't feel this way towards his best friend. But slowly, the feeling started to become stronger. They arrived at school, Nagisa waving towards them along with Rei. Makoto went over to his locker, placing his shoes inside. After that was done, he started the day off with classes.

* * *

The splash of water filled Makoto's ears as being near the pool made him at ease. He was currently watching Haru swim, that free style that captivated his very gaze. Every breath of air, every flex of muscles, every stroke, he watched it all. That's when the voice of Nagisa snapped him out from his thinking, his lips carrying a smile.

"Mako-chan, you've been staring at Haru-chan for the last 20 minutes."

"Sorry about that, it's just that watching Haru is very intense I guess."

Their club manager called out his name as he positioned himself before the water. With the sound of the whistle, he flung himself towards the water. The impact sending a feeling down his spine as he moved his body. It was like moving through Jell-O, Makoto doing the back stroke. That was his favorite to do, that way he can see the dazzling sky. That's when he stopped, his mind not clearly into the swimming. Oh yes, that was on his mind. Gou called out to him as he climbed the ladder.

"Mako-chan that was unlikely of you," Nagisa whined.

"My bad, I was just thinking about some stuff."

"At this rate, we won't be ready for the competition that's coming up," Gou complained.

Makoto let out a soft laughter before sitting out. Taking off his goggles, somebody took the spot next to him. It was Haru, no words escaping from his mouth. Makoto could tell that he was worried about what happened earlier.

"I'm fine Haru," Makoto tried to assure but the other wouldn't listen.

"You sure?"

He nodded his head, watching as Haru went up to swim yet again. But the truth was that Makoto was thinking about that. Matsouka Rin, their childhood friend who used to swim with them. He left them and now he's in a different team to face off Haru. One thing was true, Haru had these feeling for Rin. Makoto knew that, he knew that right from the start. That gleam of interest in Haru's eyes whenever he saw Rin swim made it very clear. Makoto tried hard to push that memory away as he got ready to swim again. Placing his goggles over his eyes, Makoto launched himself once he heard the whistle. The way he swam was powered by angry. Rin wasn't the right one for Haru. They don't belong together. The one who understands Haru was him. Before he knew it, he heard that same whistle.

"That was amazing captain! You beat your old record!" Gou cheered out.

He was inhaling heavily, lungs burning for oxygen. Getting out of the water, he was still trying to catch his breath. Rei was busy practicing his butterfly stroke, Nagisa watching him. That's what he needed, a bottle of water right now. Bringing himself up, he went to his bag. Pulling out some water, his gulped it down. Crushing the empty bottle from within his grasp, Makoto brought himself up.

"I'm leaving first," he said, ignoring the protests from the manager.

That's when Haru grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. Makoto placed on a fake smile, slowly pushing of that hand on his skin. It was intoxicating, the place where it was touch feeling like it was blistering.

"Sorry Haru-chan, I'll be leaving first."

Makoto went to change to his uniform. He wasn't feeling right, he was being awkward in front of everyone. He wasn't the same old Tachibana Makoto. Probably he just needed to rest his mind and try not to get worked up about Haru and Rin. Stepping out, he saw Haru waiting for him. He was already wearing clothes, Makoto bringing a smile upon him.

"Aren't you going to swim more?"

"It's not the same without you Mako," Haru confessed, walking ahead.

Makoto rushed over to his side, trying hard to hide how happy he was that Haru wasn't going to leave him alone. Their walk felt like it was longer, everything silent. Makoto didn't have anything to say as they arrived at Makoto's place. Haru just left, Makoto making his way inside. He was glad that his siblings were asleep already as he went over to his room. Locking his door, he flopped himself down onto the bed. All he could think about was Haru. Those glistening blues eyes that looked at him intensely. Mako could feel his body started to heat up, his hands reaching down to his excited lower region.

"H-Haru," his husky voice called out.

His fingers touched his erected shaft, moving in a certain pace. Pre-cum bubbled at the top, making it slippery. He thought about a naked Haru below him, that milky skin begging to be touch. He would make him nice in wet by stroking the other's erected manhood until his cum spilled on the bed sheets. The black-haired boy would breath heavily after that stimulation, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"M-Mako," he would say.

How the lust would take control of them both, the greenish-brown haired swimmer touching that forbidden place. He was careful not to hurt the other in front of him, hearing those lovely moans fill his ears. How lovely they would be. When the entrance would be nice and loose, Haru would nod his head as Makoto moved inside. The scorching heat and the tightness would send waves of pleasure to the both of them. Those begs, oh those begs would escape from Haru's parted lips. Makoto would have no choice but to obey, rocking his hips in a motion that pleased the both of them. When Haru couldn't take it no more, he would cum yet again. The extreme tightness would drive Makoto to release as well, their lips touching each other's. He opened his eyes, his hands covered with his own as he cleaned it off.

"How lame of me," he laughed bitterly as he laid on his bed.

He wasn't the type to cry but when it comes to Haru, he didn't care if anyone saw him. This aching feeling was painful. All he ever wanted was to hear those words slip out from Haru's mouth. To hold his friends' body within his arms would always made me feel special.

"Damn you Rin," Makoto breathed, punching his bed.

His phone rang, his hands reaching for it. The caller I.D was Nagisa and Makoto ignored it for this once. Dropping the call, he heard it ring yet again. Man Nagisa was persistent as Makoto tried to ignore it. Finally getting annoyed with the ringing noise, he picked it up.

"Ah-you finally answered it," Nagisa cheered.

"What do you want?" Makoto groaned.

"You were acting really strange today, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, I think I need to rest more."

"Did you stay up last night?"

"A bit," Makoto lied, hearing Nagisa give out a sigh of relief.

"At first I thought that something bad had happened to you or something."

He bit his lips slightly, deciding if he should tell his friend everything. Maybe it was worth a shot to tell him, Nagisa was his friend after all.

"Hey Nagisa, I want to tell you something.

"Sure go ahead."

"I'm in love with Haru."

"I know."

"I'm glad you under- wait WHAT?!"

Nagisa gave out a little giggle before hanging up. Makoto let out an embarrassed groan before trying to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey, back with another story. This time its about my fav OTP MakoHaru! Even though Rin is going to cockblock. There is also ReiGisa in there so I hope that readers enjoy this story and support it!

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing in front of Haru's doorway, Makoto making his way around the house. Of course all the doors were unlocked, but Makoto couldn't find himself to go through the front door so he took the back door instead. Calling out that name, he carefully went up the stairs. His eyes looked over at the bathroom door, opening it. Haru was still in the bathtub, completely submerged into the warm water. Makoto let out a sigh before shaking the very still body.

"Haru-chan, you're going to be late for school if you don't get out."

Finally the black-haired swimmer pulled his head out to the surface, flipping his hair. The water sprinkled onto Makoto's face, his hands wiping it off. Holding his hand out towards his best friend, that wet hand grabbed onto it. Bringing Haru up, he started to walk out the bathroom while putting on his uniform.

"Haru-chan if you do that than your uniform is going to get wet."

Words were useless as Makoto followed the other outside where they began to walk along side each other. Haru confessed that he already ate this morning before placing himself in the tub. Of course it was always going to be mackerel, Makoto letting out a soft chuckle. Mackerel was the thing that Haru always ate but Makoto couldn't help but teach himself how to cook. He wanted to make food other than mackerel that Haru would be proud to eat. But he thought it was stupid to do that as he almost burned his mother's kitchen.

"Mako…I'm glad you're feeling better," was all that Haru said, passing the school gates.

* * *

Classes went by fast as Makoto was dipping his legs into the pool. Nagisa went up to him, a sly grin on his face. He knew what was going to come next as he tried to escape slowly from the blond.

"When did you start to like Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, Makoto bringing his head down.

"I…he was always with me I guess. The more I watched him swim, the more this feeling grew."

"Cool. I like Rei-chan."

"W-W-Wait! Why are you telling me this?"

The manager stopped them from talking any further as they were supposed to be practicing. Makoto dived into the water, practicing other strokes for the heck of it. But mostly the back stroke. The sky looked very pretty right now, Makoto totally captivated by it. That's when he sensed someone watching him, his head turning to face Haru's. Those set of blue eyes made his consideration shatter as he finally made a lap. His record was still the same though, Gou encouraging them all to do better.

"Captain say some words also."

Makoto scratched his head awkwardly, trying to think of some words to say. Rather his mind was blank, everyone waiting for him to say those words. Nagisa mouthed something but the captain didn't really understand what. Well, time to bullshit his way out of here.

"We will work hard and do our best at the competition."

Everyone just stare at him blankly, Makoto feeling a bit disappointed in himself. With that being said, they were all to go home. He walked with Haru, something catching Makoto's eyes. It was the convenient store as he told the swimmer to wait there. Makoto looked at a certain aisle and grabbing the item. Heading out, he held two blue popsicles in his hands. The heat was started to come down, Makoto putting the flavored ice treat into his mouth. Haru did the same, lapping his tongue on the tip. The captain was watching it all, his pants getting a bit tight. He never knew that Haru could lick a popsicle like that.

"Mako your popsicle is dripping," Haru informed.

Makoto looked back at his hand as the sticky liquid started to cover it. His tongue lapped it clean, Makoto glancing over at Haru yet again. this time he made sure to place that coldness in his mouth, sucking the sweetness out of it. the ice crunched between his teeth, Makoto swallowing hard.

"See you later Haru-chan," Makoto said, rushing up the stairs to his house.

No, he wouldn't masturbate today. His hand was starting to make him unsatisfied. The only option was to think of Haru in more dirty scenarios. Shaking his head in disapproval of his behavior, Makoto felt someone tug on his shirt. Turning his head around, Haru looked at him with this feeling in his eyes.

"Tomorrow, can I sleep over at your place Mako?"

"Of course you can Haru-chan," Makoto replied, watching as he left to go to his own house.

Feeling that smile turn to a pout, Makoto made his way towards his bedroom. It's been a while since the swimmer came to his house to sleep over. that's when he started to think about things. In the same room, his breathing, his defenseless self, and those parted lips. Tripping in the hallway, he held his face that was in total pain. But his mind wouldn't calm down. Crawling towards his bedroom, Makoto laid on the cool floor of his room.

"Onii-chan," his brother called out, dressed in his pajamas.

"What is it?"

"Can you read us a story?"

"Sure, should I grab a book-"

"I want you to make on up."

And with those words being said, Makoto found himself in his sibling's room, trying to come up with a story to tell them. He wasn't really the type to have stories I his head that was good for kids. It made him think more than being in classes, his thoughts starting to come clear.

"There once was a beautiful dolphin that every time it went up to the surface, the sun would make it sparkle. Because of its beauty, there was a shark and a whale that fell in love with the dolphin. They were both the dolphin's best friends along with a fluttering butterfly and an energetic penguin. The whale was always besides the dolphin, he understood it so well that it often tried to make the dolphin happy every day. But the shark was so possessive that he managed to steal the dolphin's heart as the two had a different relationship towards each other. The dolphin was interested in the shark, leaving the poor whale alone. The shark and dolphin lived happily ever after, the end."

"B-But what about the whale? Does it find a lover also?" his sister said.

"His only love was the dolphin. So what ever happens, he will always be near his friend."

"But that's not fair, the dolphin should go with the whale," his brother complained.

Makoto laughed softly, ruffling his little brother's hair. They were so adorable, yet they don't know anything. He turned off the lights and went back to his room, changing into his pajamas also. He rested on his bed, the dark filling up his room. the whale was always left alone, he was the loner of the group. Biting his lips slightly, a single tear slipped from his eyes. he didn't feel like wiping them away, it was meaningless. He understood Haru so much, why wasn't Haru his? How selfish he sounded, his eyes closing to welcome the sleep.

* * *

Gou was explaining that this was the last day of their training until the competition, and she wanted everyone to practice extra hard. Makoto watched everyone swim before doing his own stroke. It was the same as always, the water cooling his skin. Maybe they should just relax just a bit since everyone already worked hard. Makoto lifted himself, the water spilling onto the pavement. The manger came up to give him a towel, as he started to say his opinion.

"But practice is a must."

"But Gou, we should just rest a bit so we don't over work ourselves."

"Captain its Kou no Gou, how many times do I have to say that?"

He gave out a smile towards her, noticing that Haru was gone. Curiosity filed the captain's body as he started to search for the black haired swimmer. He wasn't at the changing rooms, nor was he outside the fence. Where would he be? Makoto tried hard to find what he was looking for and finally found it. but his legs suddenly weaken on him as he witnessed Haru and Rin together. They were talking alright, Makoto was sure that they didn't see him. but he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Haru…I love you."

"….Rin…I…"

Makoto tried to say something but no words ripped from his throat. he didn't want Haru to surrender to the shark, because he knew that Rin didn't feel that way back. It wasn't real. Makoto started to claw at the ground, traveling towards the two. he couldn't understand why his legs were feeling like it. the next time he brought his head up, their bodies were locked against each other. He was too late.

"Ha…ru…don't," he breathed, watching the two walk away.

Please don't leave the whale that is desperately in love with you. Don't go with the shark that will devour you whole.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm getting pissed off by the Rin I created T^T But I will still continue this story, even if it kills me inside. Please keep supporting this story, and BELIEVE IN MAKOHARU!

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was really awkward for Makoto as Haru was in his room right now. They were playing games as his siblings were also in the room, seeing who would win the match. The black haired swimmer won easily, the captain distracted by what he saw earlier. Night was already falling, the sun setting slowly. His siblings already wore themselves out as Makoto placed them onto their beds. With that being done, he went back to his own room. Haru turned off the game, sitting on the other's bed. Makoto tried to smile normally, taking the seat next to his friend. Words didn't come out from the both of them as the captain tried hard to hold back his tears. He wouldn't cry in front of the one he loved, he just couldn't.

"Mako…you aren't saying anything. Did something happen?"

"Something…I guess you can say that."

Ever since that moment with Rin, Haru was glowing with happiness. Makoto wanted to say something to change the dolphin's mind, but his throat blocked out those vocals. He was useless, unworthy and a coward. He was a coward for not telling Haru how he felt. It pained him inside but as long as Haru was happy, he was alright.

"I never knew you had a whale and dolphin plushy?" Haru breathed out, noticing that they were tightly presses against each other.

"Yeah, I bought then last year."

Silence yet again, the two sitting still. Makoto set out the futon as he started to change into his pajamas. He wore a blue t-shirt along with shorts. Haru put on an orange shirt that also had the hue of yellow and light blue shorts. They already had washed up before playing games, the lights being turned on. It was pitch black, Makoto waiting for the perfect moment that the free-style swimmer to go to sleep. That bulge in his pants was slowly getting visible, he needed to relief it or it'll become uncomfortable.

"Haru good luck on the competition tomorrow," Makoto said, looking over at their packed bags.

The black-haired swimmer was going to stop by his house early in the morning before they had to go. The room was filled with their breathing, Makoto looking over at Haru since he never replied. Those blue eyes were open alright, the moon light making them shine. Truly amazing, Makoto couldn't keep his eyes off of it. That's when Haru stood up, hovering over the captain.

"Mako…is something bugging you?"

"Haru…nothing is wrong-"

"Lies."

Makoto gulped slightly, enduring the intense eyes looking down at him. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but closed it shut as he went back to bed. The captain swallowed a few times, trying hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. An hour passed by and Makoto could already tell that the other was fast asleep. Finally he can get rid of his boner, that warm hand touching his erected member. It was so painfully hard, the veins pulsing strongly.

"Just like that Haru," Makoto whispered to himself, imaging the other sucking him off.

That wet muscle coating his skin with saliva as the free-style swimmer fiddled with his daggling sacs. The pleasure was making his mouth let out those moans of appreciation, making the other below try harder. And in one swift movement, his whole dick was in Haru's mouth. Haru's hot cavern that pleased Makoto's member and that tongue wrapping around it so skillfully. Shoving the thickness deeper into his mouth, the swimmer would look up from time to time to see if his mouth was pleasing the captain above him. Makoto could feel his dick twitch between Haru's lips as that fluid crammed into the other's mouth. Hearing that delicate sound of swallowing, Haru would take that still hard dick out from his mouth as he pumped it.

"In me…please put your thing in me Mako."

"Haru lie on your stomach and lift your ass towards me while you spread your cheeks apart. Beg just like how I taught you," Makoto smiled.

The free-style swimmer nodded his head slightly, obeying the captain as he went lower.

"Makoto…please become one with me."

The other above him let out a satisfied smirk, absorbing the sight of those blue orbs that captivated his own. Pumping the thing between his legs a few times, Makoto made sure that it was well lubricated so he wouldn't hurt his friend when he entered. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself before sliding himself in. A muffle groan of pain exited out from Haru's mouth, causing Makoto to stop.

"A-Are you okay Haru?"

"I-I'm fine."

The captain sighed, resting himself onto the other's back. Haru's sweat brushed against his cheeks, his hair being in clumps on his wet forehead. Makoto could see that Haru was already adjusted to his size as he moved slowly, making his friend let out a moan below him. The room was intoxicated with moans, the lust heating both of their bodies up. Haru clenched the bed sheets hard, his lips parted to let out those pleasing sounds. Makoto had to control himself or he would cum just from all the moans. Haru was all his, the greed spreading through is body. That moaning mess underneath belonged to him and him alone. Rin wasn't going to see this sight ever, Haru turning his head to spot the captain.

"Ma-Ma…ko…to…"

Red lips that were drenched and bruised, half-lidded eyes, and that god husky voice calling out his name. Makoto couldn't take it anymore as he pinned the boy down onto the bed as his hips became a blur. Muscles tensing up, moans and grunts, and the noise of skin slapping against each other were the only sounds in the room.

"Makoto…I-I…like you…"

Makoto opened his eyes, shuddering as that thick liquid covered his hands. He couldn't believe that he actually came from imagining Haru saying any affection towards him. Laughing bitterly, Makoto made sure that the other was still asleep as he cleaned himself down. Resting his head onto the pillow, Makoto closed his eyes to let sleep take over his body. Haru opened his eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks. He had heard everything. Even those whispers that made him flinch just from hearing. He never knew Makoto had feelings for him, rather made up fantasies to relief his pleasure. Haru made his way up, heading over to the sleeping Makoto.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, touching the captain's cheeks.

How soft it felt under his fingertips, Makoto smiling slightly. Haru felt his lips forming a smile as he watched his friend's sleeping face. how cute and adorable he was, Haru feeling something in his chest beat just like how he watched Rin swim. But this feeling was different from Rin's, it was faster and it made him embarrassed. Just what was he feeling when he was with Makoto, Haru couldn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted Makoto to say by his side. Kissing the captain's forehead, Haru made his way back to bed.

* * *

Makoto was waiting outside Haru's house as the other went to get some stuff. Feeling his forehead, he could have sworn that something touched it last night. Shrugging his shoulders, the black haired beauty exited from the front door. They started to make their way towards the others, Haru having a blush rising over his cheeks. Makoto waved at Nagisa as he jogged over there, leaving Haru to think what was happening to him.

"We're going to do our best," Nagisa cheered.

"We trained for days, we are definitely not going to lose," Gou said.

Rei just started to talk about how beautiful his form was as he adjusted his glasses form time to time, Nagisa started to bug him. Makoto looked over at Haru, smiling like always. The other turned his head away, the captain giving out a confused look. But he let that slid as he cared for them to get over at the competition.

Once there, they all looked at the swimmers who came to it. It's been forever since Makoto laid his eyes on other competitors, it's been too long. He looked back as Haru and witnessed that gleam in those blue orbs. Haru was excited to swim, probably against Rin or something like that. Makoto shook his head, going over to verify their team. Meanwhile, Nagisa was scanner through the members of other school, join Rei and his calculations. Gou was explaining things while Makoto noticed Haru gone. He was first to swim anyways, his chest aching in a painful way.

"He went to see Rin," he muttered to himself, bumping into someone.

That jacket from was the same team as Rin as that person had silver colored hair.

"Where did Masuoka-sempai go?"

"Masuoka? You're talking about Rin right?" Makoto said.

"Yes I am. I'm Nitori by the way, sempai's roommate."

"I'm Makoto. it's nice to meet you. Good luck."

"Yeah. If I win and sempai wins, we're going to celebrate it together."

"Together?"

"Ah-yes, we're a couple."

"C-Couple?!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey readers! I'm going to make the competition change from the regular version in the anime because I need more moments. Sorry about the bad grammar, I read and read and I just miss things until I re-read them again once its posted up. My eyes must be rejecting me T.T Always, please wait for the next update.

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Everywhere he looked, Makoto just couldn't find the free-style swimmer anywhere. That's when an announcement came on the speakers. Makoto gave up as he walked towards the others. They were cheering for Haru, who was already ready to dive into the water. Rin was next to him, Makoto's angry spreading through his body. Grinding his teeth together, he tried to concentrate on the older. Gou was shouting on the top of her lungs, cheering for her brother. At that point, the captain stopped cheering. His voice died out as the signal to start gone off. The swimming was intense. Haru was catching up to the lead which happened to be Rin. The race was filled with gasps of air, the movement of arms, the kicking of the legs, and the look on the free-style swimmer's face. The younger sunk down onto the floor, his eyes completely on Haru. The race was coming to an end, Makoto screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HARU!"

The one who won was Rin, his happiness showing as he praised himself. All the strength in Makoto's body flushed down as his eyes stilled concentrated on Haru. The swimmer made his way out, all of the teammates shocked to see a lost from the best on their team. The captain picked himself up, pushing himself through the roaring crowd.

* * *

Finally getting out, he rushed to where Haru might have been. Instead, he bumped into Rin who seemed to have a satisfied grin across his face. They both exchanged glares, Rin chucking to himself.

"I guess Haru can be beaten after all."

"You…you…" Makoto swallowed, clenching his fists together.

"What? You can say it Makoto?" Rin laughed softly.

"You don't deserve someone like Haru. Even though he may seem like he doesn't care, he always loved you from the first time he saw you swam. The way you hurt him, I will never forgive you."

"So what?"

Makoto raised his fist to punch the person in front of him, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Looking away, he passed by his childhood friend. Finding Haru was his top priority, he had to find him. Opening the locker room, the sound of water running made the captain flinch. Heading towards that direction, he faced the back-side of Haru.

"Haru," the younger called out.

Haru turned his head to face Makoto, sorrow written all over his face. The other tried hard not to track down Rin and beat the crap out of him, but then Haru gave him that look.

"Ma…ko…to…"

Instantly, the captain wrapped his arms around the swimmer. They stayed that like for a few minutes, the water soaking into their clothes which Haru's was already wet. Makoto didn't mind that, just focused on holding the older close to him.

"I'm going to get first place Haru."

"You…don't have to Mako."

"I want to. I want to swim with everyone. I want to swim with you."

"Mako-"

"I swim only for you Haruka. Please remember that," Makoto breathed before getting ready for his race.

He closed the door behind him, walking over to get started. It was true. He only swam for Haru, which was what kept him going. To improve, to show Haru that he was worthy to swim by the black-haired boy's side. All for that reason. Starting to stretch his arms, Makoto placed his goggled over his eyes. Positioning himself, his eyes scanned the audience to find Haru watching with Nagisa and them. His lips curved into a smile before moving as the whistle was heard. The flow of water rushed through his veins, his blood pumping strongly. He needed to push himself hard, for Haru's sake. Never again would he want to see that face. Finally starting the final lap, a strong pain engulfed Makoto's left arm. He wanted to stop so badly but kept pushing forward, ignoring his shaking arm that was drowning in pain. Touching the wall, Makoto brought his head up to the surface. His eyes looked up at the score board.

"S-Second?"

He pulled himself out with one arm, holding the other as it was still shaking. He had pulled a muscle from trying hard to win. He overworked his body. Sitting down on a bench in the hallway, Makoto ignored the water sliding down his aching muscles. He had lost. The pain hurt more in his chest than his arm.

"I was so close,' Makoto muttered, voice wavering.

He was so close in making Haru proud of him. He pulled himself up and slowly made his way towards the changing room. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. The captain just got down dressing himself, putting on his jacket. The door opened, someone hugging him from behind. The impact caused the pain to shoot up his back, his mouth hissing in pain.

"Mako-chan, everyone's worried about you," Nagisa said.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Especially Haru-chan. He wanted to find you but I told him that I was going to do that."

Makoto gave out a little smile, rising to his feet. His arm was beginning to become numb, Nagisa not noticing his pain. It was alright to him. He was used to not showing his real pain all the time. They both made their way to the others, Nagisa and Rei getting ready for their event.

"Are you okay captain?" Gou asked.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted," he replied, his body shaking slightly.

By the time it ended, Makoto didn't really pay attention to the other races. All he thought of was the pain his arm that was suffering. He wasn't going to tell anyone about this, not even Haru who seemed to keep staring at him for some odd reason. As all of them were leaving, Makoto and Haru separated from the group as they were heading the same away. It was silent, the captain trying hard to move his left arm in any way.

"Are you sure you're okay Mako?" Haru asked in a soft voice.

"I'm okay Haru…you don't have to worry about me."

The older didn't believe the younger's words as he gripped the other's left arm to try to catch his attention. But instead, Makoto flinched and let out a cry of agony. That shocked the swimmer as he touched the arm again to see the same reaction. The captain was hurt really badly, that was what he concluded. What had happened when he was swimming? Did the water hurt him?

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"I-I just pulled a muscle when I was swimming…it's really nothing."

Makoto backed away from the black-haired swimmer, trying hard to hold in his tears. In the younger's eyes, Haru was still in love with Rin. It always seemed like that to him, and he had no choice but to accept it. But no more this time. Makoto was tired of letting himself get hurt all the time when nothing was going to change. He could never beat Rin in Haru's affections.

"See you later Haru-chan," Makoto breathed, rushing away towards home.

Opening the front door, he collapsed onto the ground while holding his agonizing arm. His sibling surrounded him, his parents calling for the ambulance. Everybody was panicking around him, his eyes slowly closing. Black.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital bed, Makoto found Haru sleeping on the end of his bed. The morning lights washed over their bodies, the captain trying to figure out what happened before he went to the hospital. He collapsed and black out. That was all he remember. He never remembered Haru coming here. The swimmer opened his eyes slowly, rubbing it with a yawn.

"Good morning Haru," the younger greeted.

"Mako…how are you feeling?" Haru asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm doing fine now. You didn't have to wait for me to wake up."

Haru looked at the other's wrapped arm. The bandages started from his shoulder all the way up to his hand. There was something also supporting the weight as Makoto tried to put on his best smile. That's when he remembered something, his eyes widening for a bit.

"Isn't a school day? Haru you should have gone about an hour ago," Makoto started to complain.

"I wanted to be you Mako," Haru confessed.

"Haru…that's nice of you to care about me but you should have attended school today."

The room was submerged into silence, neither of them speaking to each other. Makoto leaned back onto the pillows as the other bit his lips slightly. That sentence that he said didn't seem to sink into the younger's head. Breathing out a sigh, the swimmer only found one way to show his feelings. Raising himself up, Haru moved closer to the other.

"Makoto…I…have these feelings that doesn't seem to go away. They make my heart beat…this feeling only occurs when I'm with you."

"Haru…"

"You are more important to me than anybody," Haru blushed, clenching an area of his shirt that was near his heart.

Makoto just laid there a bit speechless as he pulled the other closer to him. Wrapping only one arm around the swimmer, Makoto let those tear fall out from his eyes. They wouldn't stop. He just couldn't let them stop. Finally he had Haru in his arms.

"I love you Haruka."

* * *

**A/N:**

Almost the end of this story. Again, sorry for my mistakes and grammar issues. One more chapter and then I'm thinking about making two extra chapters for Reigisa and Rintori since they haven't really been in the story much. Also please don't get mad at because I didn't follow the anime story line just think of it as an alternative scene okay? Thank you readers for the amazing reviews and for following this story. Sorry if I displease you, I really have a lot to learn.

**-Mizukk66**


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto got discharged from the hospital, his arm feeling better than it was before. He was walking back home, the sound of gravel crunching below his feet. He gazed upon the blue sky, remembering how he always looked up at it. The captain then looked down onto the ground, the grass growing in nicely. He gave out a soft chuckle as he made his way into the house. The family was still sleeping as he went to grab some stuff. It was the weekend and he planned on going to Haru's place for him to do his homework on. He had a lot of makeup homework and Haru's was pretty okay with studying even though in his mind water dominated it.

Makoto found himself in front of Haru's house, his finger ringing the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal Haru in his swimming pants. The younger greeted him and gave out a soft chuckle.

"How was practice without me Haru?" Makoto had to ask, the older looking back at him.

"…empty…"

The captain chuckled to himself, seating at the table. Haru went to prepare beverages as Makoto started to set his homework up. Placing on his glasses, he heard the footsteps come closer to the living room. His hands started to move pencil, marking the paper that had problems on them. Even if he was absent, Makoto could already have figured out the problem. He just wanted to be with Haru for the weekend, his cheeks started to burn. Haru came back with drinks, setting them onto the table. The swimmer's eyes peeked at the younger's paper, seeing most of the problems answered already.

"Mako…why did you ask for my help when it seems like you got it already?" Haru asked.

"In the hospital, Nagisa and Rei came by to give me notes. The truth is that I wanted to be with you this weekend," Makoto confessed, covering his embarrassed face.

Haru looked away slightly, tugging at his pants from time to time. Even with that emotionless face on, the younger could already tell that the swimmer was happy to hear that. Makoto continued with his homework, the sounds of birds flowing into the room. It was quite between them as they were both awkward with each other. Just a few days before, they confessed their love for each other.

"Do you have any homework to do Haru?" Makoto asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess I do," Haru replied, pulling out his textbook.

The captain went closer to him, explaining the formula. Makoto felt the older shifted and flinch as he continued to talk. Their bodies close together made the captain gulp slightly as he tried to control himself. He wouldn't push this relationship towards Haru, even if they weren't dating.

"Do you get it now Haru?"

"Yeah…"

"Is something the matter?" Makoto breathed, taking off his glasses.

"N-Nothing is wrong."

The younger went up close to the older, his body slightly brushing against the other's body frame. A slight noise came from Haru's mouth, alerting Makoto. The younger looked at the older, watching as the free-style swimmer covered his mouth. That noise sounded like that, that particular noise that make blood rush towards the lower region of Makoto's pants. This noise that he made would turn on anybody, male or female.

"Haru…do that again?"

"D-Do what?" the swimmer stuttered, those cheeks brewing that red color.

"That beautiful sound your mouth just made," the younger whispered into the older's ear, licking the outer shell.

Haru tried to cover his moans but let them out as Makoto kept doing that action. It felt so weird, so alien-like that the older shivered by the touch of that wet muscle. To the both of them, the room was becoming a little too hot. Haru had just got out of the tub when Makoto came by, the moister in his pants drying quickly. Now that the captain could think about it, they have never actually kissed before or properly expressed their feelings for each other. He stopped all of his actions, making the older get confused.

"Haru…do you love me?"

"…I love you Makoto…"

That was all the words the younger had to hear as he connected their lips together. It was sweet at first, but then it slowly turned aggressive to the both of them. Wet muscles lapped with each other, lips becoming bruised and strings of saliva showing once they parted. Mouths crashing against each other once again, Haru's hands touched the well-toned body of the captain through that white dress shirt.

"You're eager Haru-chan," Makoto gigged.

"Its….it's because you made me think about those scenarios that you came up with."

"Scenarios? D-Don't tell you h-hear me …"

"Masturbating. I heard everything that night," Haru blushed.

"If I got my scenarios stuck in your head, does that mean you masturbated to them?"

The older grew quiet as he gave a slight nod, signaling the younger that he touched himself at times. That turned Makoto on as he placed Haru on his lap, causing friction between the lumps in their pants. The older bit back his moan, the slightest touch making him all sensitive. His nipples were perking up, the heat in his body burning and the bulge becoming hard. The sentence that came out from the younger shocked him quite a bit.

"Masturbate for me Haru. I want to see this erotic side of you."

The black-haired beauty hesitated for a while before giving his head a slight nod. With that, he found himself tugging down the tight swimming pants off, his harden dick springing out. Heavy breathing filled the room as his hands stroked hard. Closing his eyes made the visualizing more descriptive in his mind, Haru almost forgetting that Makoto was watching his every move. Those green eyes focused on only him, this desire that seemed to consume Haru's whole body. Hot, everywhere was hot.

"Ma-Makoto…I want you," Haru moaned, pushing himself closer.

Bucking his hips to grin onto the younger, the captain couldn't help himself as his hands gripped onto the swimmer's waist. Every movement was vibrated through his hands, Haru sending sweet moans into Makoto's ear. His moans were like sugar to the younger. Sweet and looks beautiful, a rewarding taste that would make you want more. That was Nanase Haruka. A fresh desert that would leave you ordering it every time. Makoto licked his lips, attacking the older's chest. Sucking, licking, nibbling, anything to squeeze out those moans that were like god's voice. That just added fuel to the fire, Haru's pre-cum dripping onto Makoto's lap. It was so sexy as it soaked into his pants, both of them not giving a damn about that.

"You're making me messy Haru, want to lick it up. I'll give you a pleasant reward," Makoto smirked.

The older sunk his head down, teeth gripping that metal zipper. Pulling it down, that meat stick was presented right in front of his eyes. It looked so big, so hard and the scent made Haru's head dizzy. Taking a single lick, the older continued to do more actions to cause some pleasure to run up the younger's body. Pre-cum mixed in with his saliva, Haru taking the whole rod down his throat. Gagging slightly, Haru felt the thickness filling most of his throat, his dick painfully hard at this time. Makoto noticed and started to violate it as best as he could. Seconds later, the older's cum sprayed onto the floor, his throat clenching up from the immense sensation. The captain felt his seed flood Haru's cavern, taking his dick out to see that the swimmer was swallowing everything. His cock twitched with excitement, Makoto flipped the older over onto his stomach. That pink hole tempted Makoto to lick it all day, but the younger thought that idea was for another day. Picking some of Haru's cum that was on the floor and rubbed it all around his fingers. Tracing the entrance, Makoto saw Haru giving him a nod before sliding his fingers in slowly. To his surprise, it was easy to penetrate, Haru's face fully red from embarrassment.

"You even loosen your hole when you masturbated right Haru?" Makoto chuckled, feeling the muscles clamping down on his fingers.

"Is…is that a problem?" Haru puffed under his breath.

"It makes you seduce me even more," Makoto smiled, adding more fingers into the accepting hole.

The heat engulfed the younger's hands, making them move deeper inside, touching that bundle of nerves that made the older arch his back up. A loud cry of bliss escaped Haru's parted lips, his hips rocking to the fingers lodged inside him. It felt so amazing, he needed something much thicker.

"In me…put it in me Makoto."

The younger grabbed some lube from his backpack, just in case, and spread it all around his penis. Taking a deep breathed, he tried to comfort the older as best he could. Positioning himself, his hips slowly started to make its way towards Haru's ass. Feeling his pelvis touch the soft butt cheeks of Haru, Makoto took a look on the swimmers face. It was cringed, hands desperately clawing the ground.

"I'm sorry if it hurts Haru, I'll take it ou-"

"D-Don't you dare pull it out Makoto!"

"B-but Haru…"

"I'm fine already. Just move Makoto…please…"

The younger gulped hard, gripping the older's waist as he started to create a steady pace of grunts and moans. The movement was slow, just to let the older adjust more. Makoto had to contain himself, in fear that he would fuck the shit out of Haru if he ever lost control.

"Annngh…Ah-Makoto harder, please more," Haru gasped, hands reaching to pump his member to bring more pleasure to his body.

That line caused Makoto to let go, thrusting into the one below him brutally. The squelching sounds echoing into the room, Haru's voice unable to be muffled. He moved his arm close to him, biting to stop the noises ripping from his throat. It was all embarrassing to him as he didn't like it sound like a girl. But with Makoto moving his hips like that, Haru couldn't help but stroke his dick in time with the thrust. Once particular spot made the older scream with delight, his prostate reacting strongly. His mind flashed white before his eyes, that delicious big dick stretching his hole. His brain was blanking out on him. His only focus was on Makoto.

"M-Mute these moans-ah w-with a kiss Ma-AH-koto," Haru breathed.

The younger did just that, joining their wet, sloppy mouths together. His prostate was being abuse, nipples still drenched, hands frantically fondling his aching dick and Haru didn't give a damn about what he looked like. All he knew was that he was about to cum Makoto felt the older squeeze down on him, the swimmer cumming. He grunted as the clamping was insanely becoming tight on his dick, tempting him to cum. No, not yet. He waited all this time, this way he was going to make it worth it. Making a few more thrusts, he emptied his load in that tight passageway. Makoto took out his soft dick, hearing the soft breaths of the other below him.

* * *

He used more of his energy to carrying Haru into the bathroom, creating a bath for the both of them. They needed to wash off and rest, it was for the best. The swimmer was so exhausted that he almost slipped, but thanks to Makoto, he didn't meet the floor with a bang. The captain placed himself down onto the tub before Haru slipped between his legs. They stayed like, feeling the water relax their muscles.

"I'm sorry Haru, I was too rough on you," the younger apologized, hugging the other from behind.

"…it's okay Makoto…I'm fine right?"

"I know but…it's hard to explain," Makoto pouted, feeling the older kiss his cheeks.

That action caused the younger to jerk his head back, hitting it against the wall. Haru laughed softly, turning his attention back to the warm water.

"I really love you Makoto."

"I love you too Haruka."

**A/N:**

I think I'm making this the last chapter for this story. I'm sorry to the readers that were waiting for the Rintori and Regisa chapters. I'm so sorry that I'm a lazy fat-ass that it super lazy T.T Thank you readers for following this story and giving it lots of love. I owe this all to you guys, and for that, I can't be grateful enough.

**-Mizuki****66**** K.**


	6. Extra chapter!

Rin kicked open his door, alerting the person inside the room. Nitori rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around the older. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as the two hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. But something was wrong. Nitori was crying which made Rin concerned.

"Oi, what's wrong?" he asked the crying younger.

"Sempai what's your relationship with Nanase Haruka?" Nitori asked.

Rin took a few steps back. He never thought that his lover would ask a question like that, rather, cry over what he and Haru had. No. there was nothing between them, nothing at all. He only wanted to seduce Haru so that he could watch the free-style swimmer lose so that he could win. Haru was supposed to look stupid yet the day he hugged him, the swimmer pushed him away.

* * *

_Rin held onto the other strongly, pouring these fake feeling out. But then he felt Haru push him away, those blue eyes looking serious. He was going to say something but the black-haired beauty beat him to it. Those words sent this horrible feeling to erupt in his body._

"_I can't return your feeling Rin. I have someone I like already."_

"_You pushed away a relationship for somebody that probably doesn't like you back?" Rin said._

"_Rin unlike you, he was always there for me. I can't possibly love you like I did in the past. It was probably admiration."_

_He gritted his sharp together as he walked away, feeling this tightness that wouldn't stop. That person Haru was talking about was Makoto, Rin knew that. He knew that Makoto also loved the free-style swimmer. But that's when Rin thought about the person back at the dorm, his roommate Nitori. The way he was concerned about him, the way he always bothered him, these things were becoming cute to him. Cute and adorable._

* * *

Rin snapped back into reality as the younger was still crying his eyes out, resting on the bottom bunk where the older slept. He felt a bit guilty that he made his lover feel like this, it pained him to see this sight.

"Nitori I have no feeling for Haruka anymore. We're just rivals now, but I would like us to be friends again. I love you and only you," Rin tried to explain.

The younger nodded his head, pulling Rin into another embracement on the older's bed. The sheets were soft under their two bodies, their breathing filling the quiet room. The two swimmers shared a kiss. A kiss that was slow, soft and sweet. Rin never thought that he would treat his lover so softly, he looked like that type that would abuse but he hated that idea. He treated Nitori like a precious thing because the younger was a very special thing. Nitori was like the shiniest pearl in the ocean that the shark valued the most, and the shark would do anything to protect it.

"Nitori can I do something?" Rin asked.

"Of course sempai," the younger replied.

The older gripped onto the younger, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the other's shoulder. Nitori yelped softly, feeling the blood trickle down onto the bed sheets, staining it. Rin retracted his mouth away from the wound, hearing the heavy breathing of his lover.

"I'm sorry Nitori. I wanted to mark you as mine and I couldn't think of anything else."

"It's okay, I gave you permission anyways sempai. I like how you would mark me to make me yours," he replied.

Rin rested his head onto the younger's chest, swayed by the words that were said. He brought his head up and kissed his lover yet again, deepening it by the minute. Lips were separated, wet muscles dancing with each other and hands grasping each other's clothes. Kisses like this always made them laugh and giggle. Being with Nitori made Rin realize that he had been smiling again, something he had forgotten he could do. The younger brought back the feeling of being happy, the feeling of loving someone yet again. It was all thanks to Nitori, his adorable lover.

"Sempai I wanted to go to an amusement park this weekend. Would you like to come with me?" the younger asked, eyes peeking up to see the reply the older was going to give him.

"I have to practice this weekend."

The younger looked down in disappointment. Lips showing a full pout which made a chuckle come from the shark's mouth. Nitori brought his head up to feel a pair of lips latch onto his.

"Of course I'll go," Rin replied, feeling the younger hug into his tighter.

* * *

Nagisa looked at the newly couple swimming together, getting ready for the next competition. He leaned back onto the fence, eyes looking at a certain someone who always caught his eyes. Rei was the one he liked, ever since he saw him on the track team. Nagisa loved the way those muscles flexed, the flick of his glasses and the cute personality that the other would show. They rode the same train so naturally they became great friends, shopping together, visiting each other's place and eating together. But Rei was so stupid that he didn't notice the blonde's feeling.

"Stupid Rei-chan," Nagisa muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?' Makoto asked, as he headed over his friend's side.

Nagisa hugged his knees closer to his chest, a pout still on his face. He wanted Rei to become his lover but he didn't know if the crazy butterfly had feelings for him also. That's it. He was going to find out afterschool when they ride the same train.

"Mako-chan how do you seduce someone?" Nagisa asked the captain, seeing his face burning up.

"S-Seduce? I don't know how to do that," Makoto replied, hearing his friend sigh.

"I really like Rei-chan, I want to know if he feels the same."

"I think he likes you also Nagisa, you just have to be patient."

Nagisa puffed out his cheeks, waiting as the day started to end. The two of them were both of the train, Rei reading a book like always. The blond swimmer kept stealing glances at the other, cheeks started to warm up. He needed to tell Rei his feeling, he had too.

"Rei-chan!"

"Y-Yes Nagisa?" he replied.

"I-I like you Rei-chan!"

"E-Eh?! L-Like…you like me?" the blue haired swimmer stuttered.

"Do you like me Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, feeling quite embarrassed.

The sounds of the squeaking train filled the awkward atmosphere, no words being said between them. Nagisa felt so stupid that he blurted out his feeling that he turned his head away from the other.

"I do like you Nagisa."

The blond turned his head back towards the other and hugged him without any warnings.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry, had to make this chapter since people were confused on what happened between Rin and Haru. I even had forgotten about that event so I made this chapter also adding a little part of ReiGisa. But my feels are getting destroyed by that episode of Free! The part when Rin and Haru were- I'm not even going to say it. Makoto T.T you'll find someone or get Haru in doujinshi's and fanfics. **MakoHaru 4ever!**


End file.
